My lady
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: Una amenaza enturbia las aguas de cierta región. Su princesa de hielo, Weiss schnee, deberá someterse a cumplir con lo que su padre dicta: tener una guardaespaldas permanente.


**My lady**

Alguna vez, solo por una vez, me gustaría ver qué haría aquel que estuviera en mi posición sin ser llamado cruel, despiadado o mal nacido. Solo por un día desearía dejar a un lacayo sentarse en este trono y ver como poco a poco lo engulle la tiniebla más odiosa y nauseabunda de todas las oscuridades: la codicia. ¿Quién? ¿Quién es capaz de criticar este cargo sin ver la danzante fiesta de máscaras y teatrismo insano que conlleva este puesto? Maldita sea, ¿quién es merecedor de esta farsante riqueza que hace hasta a el más noble enloquecer?

Hipócrita de mi cuando suelto estas palabras en la sala, pero ¿qué he de hacer? Esto es así y siempre será así.

-Damas, caballeros, espero que lo estéis pasando bien en esta mi fiesta de conquista. Tomemos, comamos y bebamos en honor de Lord Neptuno el cual ha caído bajo mi espada.- alcé la copa con sorna hipocresía irritada por dentro ante mi discurso.- a partir de hoy yo, la princesa Weiss, asumo el control total de dicho terreno en honor a mi padre.- observo a su padre y sonrió a su posición antes de volver la vista al frente.- ¡Salud!

Salud, respondieron todos antes de que risas y felicidad pareciera palparse en el ambiente. Increíble que todos estos nobles podridos en riqueza tanto como en falsedad y codicia brindaran llenos de jolgorio ante la derrota de alguien que hasta hace poco se sentaba en la misma mesa que ellos. La condesa Blake parecía ser la única que no quería participar en este juego de máscaras, claro que yo tampoco, no por nada tengo el apodo de diosa helada entre mis súbditos.

Vacilante deambulo entre los presentes con una mirada fría y calculadora grabando uno a uno esos rostros los cuales perfectamente se podrían tratar de rostros de mismísimos demonios enviados a la tierra para pisotear al pueblo llano. Neptuno no era así, el no merecía esto, él se opuso a este régimen corrupto y nefasto consiguiendo como resultado esto. Lo que más me irritaba era saber que fui yo, la primogénita y única hija del rey de estas tierra, la encargada de mancharse las manos por el bien de toda la monarquía existente de rincón a rincón del planeta.

-Buenas noches.- se escuchó de la nada mientras las velas del gran salón se apagaban de un suspiro y una figura parecía caer del techo en el centro de la mesa arrebatando un gripo de susto e impresión de los presentes. Las filas de grandes mesas se iluminó solo con la fúnebre luz de la luna llena que se colaba por los grandes ventanales enmarcados de aquellas telas tan rojas como la sangre.- siento interrumpir esta… ¿entrañable reunión?.- decía con sorna la sombra que al emerger de las oscuridades se podía distinguir con una gran capa negra con tiras doradas en los bordes. Aún con capucha también se veía una mascara en su rostro el cual estaba tintado de una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Q-qué..? ¿Qué es esto? .- se escuchó decir a mi padre.- ¡Guardias, guardias!.- gritó una y otra vez levantándose y golpeando la mesa.

-No te referirás a estos, ¿verdad?.- y sin siquiera pestañear pateó uno de los cascos de un guardia jefe que se supone estaba custodiando la entrada.

Por puro impulso sentí como me levantaba y mi mirada fría como el hielo se posó sobre aquella intrusa, deducí que era una mujer por un tímido mechón rubio que escapaba de su capucha.

-¿A qué se debe esta interrupción en MI ceremonia?.- pregunté con voz imponente tragándome el miedo que tenía en aquel momento.

Sonrió. Aquella bastarda sonrió con burla mientras se acercaba a paso lento a mi posición con sus botas de cuero resonando en la mesa de madera. Todos a su paso se echaban hacia atrás. ¿Dónde ha quedado el aire de superioridad que antes les caracterizaba?

-Alguien inteligente directa al grano, me gusta.- al llegar a mi posición lo más que hizo fue agacharse con una rodilla tocando la mesa y otra flexionada. Su mano cogió mi mentón y su rostro se acercó al mío.- Dime, ¿Estás soltera?.- sonrió más al tiempo que sus ojos intentaban descifrar los míos siempre con ese aire de superioridad.

-Sinceramente dudo mucho que ese sea el propósito de vuestra visita, ¿me equivoco?.- respondí manteniendo su mirada.

-Bueno, no pasa nada por desviarse un poco del guión principal.- sonrió mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío lenta, muy lentamente. Cuando ya casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos un carraspeo se hizo presente en la sala. Desviando un poco la vista vi a Blake sin emoción alguna en los ojos, la causante de ese sonido.- ejem.- escuché ahora de la muchacha rubia antes de que soltara mi mentón con algo de nerviosismo y se volviera a poner de pie.- quiero decir.- volvió a decir ahora si, mirándome de pie sobre la mesa antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar sobre ella.- tanta falsedad en esta mesa.- rió un poco.- ¿no os abruma?.- paró al lado de Blake y le extendió la mano ayudándola a subir. Blake aceptó con algo de duda y se puso de pie al lado de la desconocida.- me siento repugnada.- con una sonrisa mayor movió la mano bajo sus telas.- aún más por esta mujer que interrumpió mi querida reunión con la señorita Weiss.- y sin dejar siquiera que las personas presentes reaccionaran un destello plateado se hizo presente en el lugar antes de que gotas color carmesí cubrieran la mesa.

-¡Blake!.- escuché gritar a mi padre el cual fue a ir a su ayuda pero otro noble se lo impidió poniendo su mano. Yo, con más miedo aún solo atiné a llenar mi mirada con odio sin mover músculo, todos allí sabíamos que eso significaría la muerte.

-No no no no no, que desperdicio.- dijo la enmascarada sacando el cuchillo cubierto de sangre de la joven y apreciando el color de su sangre a la luz.- tan hermosa.- con esa sonrisa demente pasó lentamente la lengua por aquel líquido espeso.- tan deliciosa.- volvió a murmurar ahora mirando el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos solo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Un destello de deseo se percibió en los ojos de la asesina mientras sus labios recorrían la distancia hasta los fúnebremente iluminados labios de la morena.

Todos nos quedamos sin hacer nada, enmudecidos ante tal acto. Esa psicópata no solo mataba a Blake si no que la besaba. La rabia se apoderaba cada vez más de mi hasta el punto de apretar fuertemente los puños consiguiéndome hacerme daño en las manos por las uñas. Entonces una risa se escuchó y resonó en el lugar.

-Vamos, copito de nieve, ¿estás celosa?.- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos color miel puestos en mi antes de que varios pasos de soldados corriendo se hicieran presentes en el pasillo.- Tranquila, my lady, la próxima será usted y así uno a uno hasta que vosotros, manada de hipócritas, dejéis este desdichado mundo.- amenazó haciendo una leve reverencia antes de agarrar entre sus manos fuertemente a Blake y correr a la ventana lanzándose por ella. Todo pasó como a cámara lenta. Sus pasos hicieron eco en el lugar, el cristal se fragmentó en mil pedazos reflejando la luna, su capa ondeando al viento, sus labios manchados de sangre bajo la intensa luz lunar…

-¡Mi rey!.- se escuchó en la puerta una vez mi mirada dejó de ver aquella fantasmal presencia que había hecho de esta la peor fiesta que nunca tuvo.- ¿Está usted bien?.- los soldados se desplegaron por la sala contemplando a todos los nobles y todos los rincones.

Por impulso salí corriendo de mi lugar y me aproximé a la ventana solo para ver como nada ni nadie se encontraba bajo ella. Solo un montón de cristales rotos dejaban la estela de la que fue la asesina de la única gobernante que le parecía racional en lo que hacía. La única que alguna vez mostró clemencia.

-Mi princesa, apártese.- escuche detrás de mí.- es peligroso.- me giré y vi a un soldado con cara de preocupación.

-¿Peligroso? .- pasé a su lado lentamente sin un ápice de miedo o preocupación en mi mirada.- peligroso es tener unos guardianes tan patéticos e incompetentes como vosotros.- escupí con furia camuflada en desinterés.

Mientras reinaba el caos en aquellas cuatro paredes no hice más que salir de aquel lugar sin siquiera emoción en mi rostro. Aquella amenaza significaba el principio de nuestro fin, lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué?.- pregunté mientras seguía a mi padre por los pasillos del lugar.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el incidente en la reunión de nobles en la que cundió el pánico. En este escaso tiempo las cosas habían cambiando súbitamente. Todos, hasta el último de los reyes, se había tomado esa amenaza muy en serio y por pura precaución todos habían duplicado o triplicado sus fuerzas ya sea con ejércitos obligatorios para los mayores de sus tierras o mercenarios sedientos de dinero. Y hoy, hace unos minutos, yo misma me enteré de que mi propio padre había contratado uno de ellos.

-Vamos Weiss, ya sabes que eres la primera en su punto de mira.- escuché como respuesta mientras mi padre habría puerta tras puerta mientras pasábamos del ala este al oeste del castillo justo la que estaba delante de los inmensos jardines y al lado de el bosque que enmarcaba el castillo.

-No por eso aceptaré que cualquier estúpido tenga que cuidar de mi.- respondí sin ánimos.

-Lo sé, por eso no es un estúpido si no una estúpida.- mi mirada rodó en signo de molestia.- vamos, ya veras que no es tan mala, incluso podrías llegar a ser amigas.

-Há, amiga de una escoria sedienta de dinero, y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor.- ahí está mi querido sarcasmo irritante. Lo amo.

-Weiss.- dijo parando en la que parecía ser la puerta donde estaría esa supuesta protectora a la que yo personalmente le doy dos días como mucho antes de que me consiga librar de ella.- escúchame por favor.- cogió mis manos.- esto es muy grave, no quiero perderte además… tu madre querría así.- sonrió levemente. Mi mirada se posó en él por unos segundos y nuevamente se volvió fría mientras apartaba las manos.

-Eso dijiste antes de mandarme a dar la orden de acabar con Neptuno.- dije sin piedad.- sabes de sobra que por ello ha pasado este revuelo, ¿no es así?.

Vi como mi padre bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo es.- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir la puerta la cual daba paso a uno de los tantos despachos que tiene.

Sin mucho entusiasmo entré tras él y mi mirada se clavó en la única figura humana del lugar la cual estaba sentada en la silla de mi padre, la silla estando inclinada hacia atrás, con las piernas cruzadas en la mesa y sosteniendo una pluma entre su labio superior y su nariz mientras su mirada se volvía vizca mirando la pluma. Vestía una capa roja con dos cruces blancas en el lugar de encaje y de resto solo ropa negra se ceñía a sus curvas.

-Eh, ¿disculpa?.- dije irritada por esa pose infantil. Vi como se sobresaltó y de la nada dejó de estar vizca perdiendo el equilibrió y cayendo en el acto al suelo con un "Ah" casi inapercibido por mis oídos.

-Ah, em, yo..- decía mientras se levantaba de un salto y sacudía su ropa. Con nerviosismo extendió su mano.- encantada, yo soy R-..

-Ya ya ya, no me importa tu nombre, dime, ¿dónde está mi protectora?.- la corté con mi típica simpatía viendo el asombro en sus ojos. Tras unos segundos arqueé una ceja.- ¿Acaso no me as escuchado, esclava? ¿Dónde está tu dueña?.- volví a decir con superioridad a la que debía ser la lacaya de mi protectora.

-Weiss ella no es..- escuché decir a mi padre antes de ver el ceño de la pequeña morena arrugarse.

-Vale, retiro lo dicho, no estoy para nada encantada de conocerte.- dijo apartando la mano y retando mi mirada.

-¿Q-qué?.- dije sorprendida.- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?.- repliqué con furia cruzándome de brazos.

-¿El futuro cadáver de este reino?.- respondió con una sonrisa. Casi sentí como mi boca se abría ante tales palabras.

-Mira, enana, no sé si lo sabes pero tengo suficiente poder como para destrozarte la vida.- amenacé apretando mis puños.

-Irónico ya que no tienes suficiente poder ni para protegerte a ti misma.- volvió a decir con tranquilidad sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona. De reojo veía a mi padre nerviosos sin saber que hacer.

-Tú…. M-maldita….- murmuré con rabia mientras separaba mis manos y las echaba hacia abajo mientras daba una patada en el suelo.-

-Ruby, mi nombre es Ruby.- me interrumpió con una mirada divertida.- y será un placer ver como te matan.- me guiñó un ojo haciendo que mis ganas de matarla aumentaran.

-¡He dicho que no me importa tu maldito nomb-…! Espera, ¿qué?.- pregunté anonadada.

-Que soy tu nueva guarda espaldas, princesita mimada.- volvió a decir con esa sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mi mirada se quedó en ella, totalmente ida. Mis puños se relajaron y sentí como desconectaba completamente. No sabía si era una broma de mal gusto o de verdad esa incompetente mal criada e insolente niña tendría que salvarme la vida llegada la hora.

-E-ejem.- escuché carraspear a mi padre mientras se ponía entre nosotras con una sonrisa.- bueno, menos mal que parecéis llevaros bien.- sonrió con esperanza intentando disipar la tensión.

Ambas pusimos nuestra mirada en él haciendo que casi retrocediera con esa expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro.

-¡Weiss!.- escuché a mi espalda mientras salía a los inmensos jardines del palacio. Solo conocer a esa indeseable me había hecho cabrear tanto que sin pensarlo tras mirar al iluso de mi padre había decidido salir de allí o mataría a aquella niña.- ¡Weiis vuelve adentro!.- volvía a escuchar a mi padre.

Caminé por más tiempo sin hacerle caso y refunfuñada gruñendo cosas incomprensibles incluso para mi misma mientras miraba el suelo. Pisaba fuertemente sin ganas de volver o hacer otra cosa que no fuera refunfuñar por mi maldita suerte. ¿Cuántas sicarias podrían haber en esa época? ¿Miles? ¿Millones? ¿Por qué alguien como ella? Un par de palabras y ya me había hecho irritar. Maldita.

Seguí refunfuñando hasta que choqué contra algo y sentí como mi mano era cogida y elevada a la altura de mi cara. Con rapidez elevé mi cabeza con furia en la mirada.

-¿Pero qué diabl-…?.-

-Princesita, ¿No has escuchado a tu padre?.- escuché decir a esa maldita. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ruby creo. Era increíble la agilidad que tuvo como para retenerme y acercarse a mi sin que la notara.

-¡Suéltame!.- me deshice de su agarre con brusquedad y retrocedí unos pasos.- Sabes, eres a la menos que quiero ver ahora, ¿por qué no te largas?.- dije perdiendo todos mis modales de princesa.

-Woh, unas palabras duras para la que a partir de ahora será tu sombra.- sonrió con burla.-

-Esto debe de ser un castigo, ¿por qué?.- gruñí.

-Por que soy la mejor entre las mejores y tú, aunque no lo merezcas, pagaste mi precio.- se acercó unos pasos.- además aunque seas una engreída tampoco me importaría ser la sombra de alguien tan hermosa.-

-¡¿Qué?!.- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de que se acercara del todo a mi cogí una rama que encontré en el suelo y comencé a señalarla con ella.- te juro que si das un paso más yo..

-¿Tú..? .- me retó sin siquiera dejar de caminar. Con rabia nueva adquirida sin pensarlo lancé un ataque a su cabeza el cual esquivó fácilmente agachándose. Con rapidez traje el palo hacia mi y lo lancé con fuerza hacia ella como su fuera una estocada la cual esquivo yendo a un lado y agarrando el palo. Esto me da mala espina..

Con un simple movimiento tiró del palo y puso un pie en mi camino haciendo de zancadilla. Sin opción a la reacción caí estrepitosamente al suelo con un gritito saliendo de mis labios.

-Buen intento, Weiss.- dijo divertida mientras se sentaba en mi espalda y daba con un dedo en mi cabeza.- pero no caeré ante alguien tan torpe en la lucha.- rió levemente mientras yo empezaba a patalear y moverme para que se quitara de encima mía.

-¡Por dios! ¡Quítate de encima!.- gruñí sin darme por vencida con los pataleos aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

-Quizás…- susurró de manera seductora acercándose a mi oído.-…¿me prefieres debajo?.- casi pude sentir su sonrisa secarrona a mi espalda.

-¡Claro que no!.- grité de nuevo ahora sintiendo que efectivamente ese peso de encima se evaporaba.

-Oh que pena.. es justamente lo que va a pasar.- dijo antes de sentir como me elevaba del suelo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me cogió en peso y me puso en su hombro quedando mis piernas por delante de ella y el resto por detrás. Sin perder tiempo empecé a golpear su espalda con mis manos y a patalear con mis pies.

-¡Suéltame sucia escoria! ¡Maldita lacaya! ¡Depravada! ¡Insufrible! ¡Detestable!.- gritaba como no para acompañar a mis golpes pero nada parecía funcionar.

-Grita todo lo que quieras niña mimada, no te pienso soltar.- fue lo único que escuché antes de que un grito de irritación saliera de mis labios. Totalmente acabada apoyé mis codos en su espalda y mi cabeza sobre las manos en gesto derrotado y aburrido. Mi mirada miraba el jardín alejarse lentamente y antes de entrar mi mirada rodó a donde estaba mi padre quien miraba con una sonrisa complacida mi cara de derrota haciéndome chasquear la lengua y mirar a otro lado. Tras eso nos siguió hasta el interior del castillo.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?.- preguntó Ruby a mi padre.

-Esto es una persona y tiene nombre.- intervine molesta.

-Déjala en su habitación, aún debemos hablar del trato.- sonrió mi padre amablemente.

Sin mas respuesta sentí como los pasos de mi nueva protectora se dirigían a mi habitación. A cada paso que daba mi furia iba disminuyendo hasta que finalmente mi mascara de frialdad se apoderó de mi rostro. ¿Qué hacía? Me había hecho bajar la guardia de mi siempre frío comportamiento en tan solo unos minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esta? El chirrido de la puerta rompió mi ensimismamiento y poco después sentí como me depositaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama de mi alcoba.

-Vaya, parece que ya te has relajado.- sonrió ella. Mi mirada inerte se posó sobre ella sin interés. Ella pareció quedarse mirando mis ojos por unos segundos hasta que volvió a romper el silencio.- Ya entiendo por qué te llaman la reina helada.- dijo de la nada. Tras eso solo salió por la puerta cerrando tras de si y dejándome allí encerrada y malhumorada.

Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fanfic que prometí a alguien que realmente ni conozco. Espero que os haya gustado y si lo ha hecho que comentéis para obligarme a seguirlo y no dejarlo en el baúl de los fanfics sin acabar (el cual está llenísimo). Bye.


End file.
